Another Story of Us
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: sisi lain kisah cinta kami. sebuah kisah yang tak seindah dongeng pengantar lelah. mini fict! one shoot! bad summary! fict ndak jelas


**#FanfictFES #AnotherStoryOfUs #MikanGeunSuk**

 **| Another Story of Us | MiniFict | OneShoot | SasuSaku | T | Hurt/ Comfort | Semi-Canon | Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto | Original Story by Mikan desu .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perang besar dunia shinobi memang sudah usai, namun bagiku ini adalah awal dari segalanya.

Setelah perang berakhir, aku terus mencarinya. Mencari pemuda cinta pertamaku itu. Meski keberadaannya bak hilang ditelan bumi, namun aku yakin dia masih hidup dan aku pasti akan menemukannya.

Kami-sama, tolong bantu aku menemukannya. Kutahu dia sedang terluka. Biarkan aku menutup luka agar dia bisa merasakan sedikit kedamaian dalam hidupnya.

Aku mengenalnya sejak kami masih kecil. Sama-sama menjadi murid di akademi ninja, menyatu dalam kelompok yang sama. Sungguh yang kurasa hanya bahagia.

Namun saat dia memutuskan mengikuti kegelapan dalam dirinya, aku tak kuasa menahannya. Kusesali dan kurutuki kelemahanku yang tak mampu membuatnya bertahan. Hingga kini, saat kami telah sama-sama dewasa pun aku selalu mengutuk kelemahanku yang belum dapat menyelamatkannya dari gelapnya kebencian.

Kutahu dia mengasing dalam kegelapan. Mempersembahkan dirinya pada kebencian. Betapa berat dan dalam luka yang harus ditanggungnya hingga dia rela menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Semua orang pun mengejek kebodohanku yang terus mencari dan memikirkannya. Meski sudah sejak lama dia memutuskan ikatan diantara kami, sebagai teman satu desanya. Aku hanya... tak mampu membencinya. Perasaan cintaku padanya lebih dari apapun juga.

Sebuah informasi,

Kutahu dia berada di markas Orochimaru. Guru yang membimbingnya dalam pekatnya kegelapan sebagai ninja pelarian yang dianggap buronan berbahaya bagi desa.

Kucari dia kesana. Tak mudah memang, markas rahasia itu tempat yang jauh lebih tersembunyi dari tempat persembunyian manapun. Namun aku berhasil menemukannya. Meski seorang diri.

Sengaja tak kuajak siapapun bersamaku. Aku ingin bernegosiasi. Aku ingin membujukkan untuk kembali dalam pelukan kami.

Namun saat aku menatap sepasang sharingan sempurna miliknya, aku tahu dia berubah. Menjadi orang lain yang tak pernah ku kenal sebelumnya. Pandang matanya sarat akan kebencian. Dan juga amarah yang tak kunjung padam.

Kuberanikan diriku mengajaknya bicara. Namun aku tak kuasa menyembunyikan gemetar tubuhku. Apakah aku takut padanya? Jawabannya, ya. Aku takut seseorang yang berdiri di hadapanku ini bukanlah Sasuke pemuda cinta pertamaku.

Baru sebuah panggilan meluncur dari bibirku, namun gerakan secepat kilatnya membuatku terdesak ke belakang. Dia menyerangku dengan taijutsu yang sangat cepat hingga aku kesulitan membaca gerakannya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Memamerkan wajah tampan sempurnanya yang serupa dewa kematian.

Kuberikan seulas senyum padanya, namun dia menyerangku dengan Tsukuyomi-nya.

Berada dalam genjutsu ini membuatku tersiksa. Sasuke tanpa ampun menyerangku dalam perangkap genjutsunya. 1 menit yang bagaikan siksaan selama setahun itu membuatku muntah darah pada akhirnya.

Seluruh tubuhku lemas. Chakraku berkurang drastis karena aku tak dapat mengontrol chakra dengan baik. Tubuhku serasa luluh lantak digempur tanpa ampun dalam genjutsunya.

Tahu kondisiku sedang tak stabil, Sasuke menggunakan Chidori-nya untuk menyerangku. Sebagai pertahanan, kuhancurkan sebuah tembok untuk memisahkan jarak diantara kami.

Melihatku berhasil menghindari serangannya, membuat pemuda Uchiha satu-satunya itu mengeluarkan Amaterasu-nya.

Sebuah api hitam menyambar sekelilingku. Nyaris melumatku menjadi debu jika aku tak segera berlindung dalam Kuchiyose nona Katsuyu.

Chakraku benar-benar sudah habis. Belum stabil akibat seragan Tsukuyomi-nya, ditambah harus memanggil nona Katsuyu untuk membantu membuat chakraku tak tersisa lagi.

Ini yang terakhir. _Byakugou no In_

Chakra berkali-kali lipat langsung membanjiri tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan gejolak chakra yang meledak-ledak. Kali ini akan kukalahkan pemuda itu dan menyeretnya kembali ke Konoha untuk berkumpul bersama kami.

Sasuke tak lengah sedikitpun. Dia tahu aku sudah mendapatkan chakra yang berkali-kali lipat shingga kini dia semakin serius dengan serangannya.

 _Elemen Petir. Chidori Nagashi._ Sasuke

 _Tehnik pukulan mahadahsyat._ Sakura.

"Sakura..." kudengar dia memanggil namaku. Untuk sesaat tubuhku terasa kaku dan berhenti merespon apapun. Satu detik yang berharga.

Tahu aku mematung hanya karena sebuah panggilan dari dirinya, Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

 _Elemen Petir, Raikiri._

 _ **CRASSHH**_

 _ **JLEEEBB**_

Darah segar segera menyembur dari perutku. Bersama sengatan rasa sakit yang membuatku nyaris kehilangan kesadaran saat itu juga.

Kakiku gemetar dan goyah. Sementara darah mulai keluar juga dari mulutku. Pandanganku berputar dan semakin kabur. Aku berusaha menggunakan tehnik regenerasi Souzousaisei namun nampaknya sudah terlambat.

Aku tahu aku nyaris berada di batas usiaku.

Inikah akhir kehidupan Haruno Sakura? Mati ditangan pemuda yang dicintainya sendiri?

Entahlah... aku harus senang atau justru sedih.

Namun di saat terakhir, aku merasakan Sasuke merengkuh tubuhku dalam dekap hangat sebuah pelukan. Kurasakan bibirnya mengecup dahi lebarku. Lalu turun mengecup bibirku sekilas.

 _Kami-sama_ , apa maksud semua ini?

"Matilah Sakura-ku. Dan kau akan kubangkitkan dengan _Edotensei_ sebagai satu-satunya milik-KU! milik Uchiha Sasuke..."

Kesadaranku mulai melayang. Jauh dan menghilang...

"Dan kita akan hancurkan Konoha bersama, Sakura. Serta menjadikan dunia ini hanya milik kita berdua!"

Sebuah kecupan. Hangat. Lembab. Dan terasa manis di bibirnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END-**

 **====OOOOO=====**

Hanya ide di penghujung lelah :)

Semoga suka.


End file.
